Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fan, and in particular to a mixed-flow fan.
Description of the Related Art
The size of today's automotive electronics systems is shrinking, and fans need to provide the highest heat dissipation in a limited installation space to meet consumers' needs. Although the strength of the air flow in a conventional axial fan is great, it often cannot be used in electronics systems due to the restrictions of the thickness and the air-flow direction of the electronic system's inlet and outlet.
The restrictions of the air-flow direction of the inlet and outlet can be overcome by using centrifugal fans (blowers). However, the strength of the air flow of centrifugal fans is low, and it is difficult to achieve the required cooling performance.
Although the fans have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a solution for improving fans.